


That's Where You're Wrong

by Samuletta



Series: That's Where You're Wrong [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, cas has glasses, eventual smut if i ever get around to making more parts, eventually there will be more characters like Charlie and Jo, of course this is going to be gay, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuletta/pseuds/Samuletta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a Tumblr post 'My best college experience was when someone sat down next to me in a 7 A.M. class and poured a monster energy drink into their coffee and said 'I'm going to die' - #pick and otp and imagine them meeting like this"<br/>So I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Where You're Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I want this story to end... it might be sad or fluffy...  
> I am going to bring more characters in, but this is only the introduction so to speak so there will be more to the story ;)  
> (small tw: at the end of the chapter a girl who (obviously) isn't fond of Cas is a bit of a bitch -that's it- although in later chapters there may be another bully scene)

Castiel –many call him just Cas- pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. No one really talked to him… He was shy, quiet, independent and smart. The seats next to him here empty, as were most of the seats… It was 7 A.M. The seats were connected to the underside of the table –and swiveled out- not giving Cas any arm space. 

Cas hasn’t picked a major yet. He sat there idly tracing his finger around the coffee mug, barely keeping his eyes open and ignoring his teacher. He was brought out of his daze by the heavy fireproof door slamming shut.

“Sorry!” The man called out, holding both an energy drink and a half-drank coffee cup in his hand. Cas had never seen him before. How could he not? He sure stands out in a crowd.

“What’s your name?” The angry professor called out from his podium clear at the bottom of the room.

“Winchester, eh, Dean,” He wiped the side of his face with his arm, looking for an empty seat. His eyes met with Castiel, who was sitting alone as an island in a sea of empty chairs.

“Find a seat, Winchester,” the professor tapped his foot until Dean was promptly next to Castiel before turning around, continuing his painfully dull lesson.

Castiel tried to not stare at what a beautiful man he was. He wasn’t sure if he wanted his looks or wanted him. Cas knows he has had feelings for another man before, he just chose not to act upon it. Problem was, this time, he didn’t know if he wanted to be his friend, or his boyfriend. He knew by statistics, he more than likely wasn’t gay. Cas sighed and shook his head to shake himself out of his thoughts. He looked over to Dean who was pouring his small energy drink straight into his cup of coffee. Castiel’s eyes grew wide and looked up at Dean.

“I’m going to die,” he smugly grinned and chuckled, taking a sip. Cas chuckled a little. “What?”

“Not a morning person I take?”

“God no,” He said hoarsely. “Boring class?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded, and looked back at the presentation the professor was giving.

“Did I miss anything important,” he whispered, peaking over Cas’s shoulder, “You weren’t paying attention,” He laughed softly, taking another gulp of his overly caffeinated coffee.

“I’m not a morning person either,” Cas swiveled out, tapped his pencil on the desk, “I can grab someone else’s notes later.”

“Nah, it’s fine. So what’s your name,” Dean asked, and looked Castiel up and down. He was having the same thoughts as Cas. He noticed he was cleanly shaven and dressed. Dean thought he was handsome and a genuinely great guy…yet, he’s only known him for a few minutes.

“Castiel,” he gulped, “Most people just call me Cas.” 

“Alright,” he paused for a moment, “Cas, why were you sitting alone? You seem nice,” Dean smiled shyly and looked into Cas’s beautiful blue eyes.  
Cas was warm, felt a wave of coldness and then went back to being warm… no, he was hot and started to sweat nervously. ‘Over one guy? Really?’ Cas thought.

“I’m not much of a social butterfly either,” Cas chuckled and they both eyed each other, sipping coffee at the same time.

“Well from now on, I am your friend. I don’t have any either,” Dean hm’ed softly and turned back to face the professor.

Castiel was taken aback by his statement. ‘How could he not have any friends? He was charming and seductive. He probably has been with numerous women!’ 

“Sorry, did you say you don’t have any friends?” Cas abruptly said a little louder than intended. 

Dean shrugged and faced Cas, “Yeah… I just… don’t I guess.”

“How could you not? You’re funny, you seem smart, and you seem like you take girls home all the time!” This was out of Cas’s nature to ask someone a question like this. He felt safe around the guy, he trusted him, somehow. Cas was searching Dean’s face for answers.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Dean chuckled and picked up his bag and empty cup. 

Class has just been dismissed and Cas couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

‘Is he saying he’s gay? And open about it? He drank all of his coffee? Woah... this guy is.. wow,’ Cas thought to himself. He heard a girl behind him in his outwardly swiveled chair.

“Move it, Novak!”

“Right, sorry,” Cas swiveled his chair in for the girl to walk past before grabbing his bookbag and carrying on through his day, clouded by thoughts of Dean.


End file.
